User talk:Mauran Axestripe
Update on my blinkin' fan fic, lenna wildlough wot wot! update again. forgot to sigh last time. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, update again. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Nooo That was to throw anybody off who wanted to hack in to the account. I'll change it back to what it wass- RW, remember? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) scath that. Just leave it, it's fine. So, Have Tiria and Leatho thrown in Deeplough, maybe everybody thinks that Kolun got kilted, but those three are alive. And Mustyfur is Banya's daughter. What's the evil weasel called? How about Vora, from Carnivora? ~!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Yeah . . . Can;t wait!!! Oh yeah, User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale I updated. Chap 35. I leftthe password- this one's easierto recall. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) D Short and sweet, though RW is fine too. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Read yer poems hahaha! I may be old, but I like playing in snow? Just like him! I allus liked Corriam. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Me again I can;t eedit tying up Loose ends cause it's on yer blog, as a note. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK one sec. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK I edited it. Not 100%, but I finetuned the other eentries and added one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE comment on my fanfics Update on User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest. Hi another update. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain :) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:15, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Books I decided to read Martin the Warrior after Redwall is that okay??--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 03:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) update yep, again. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain sigh, here comes the sad part. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 04:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OK with me. Wink.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Eyes light up with a diabolical laugh Muahahaha! YAY! MY TURN! Update MTW2. hehehe, Don't you hate suspense? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:45, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Really Queick what happens to Jonte? Should we alter it so he's Mutsy? And Kolun- maybe he's presumed dead, killed int the fighting? Emerlis Ligamenta 05:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) update veils' legacy. Maybe Jonte os one of the slaves who escapes . . . Maybe he runs into Riftgard and gets help from Kroova's descendant. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) actaully, the colon is unesscessary, the lines indent automatically when you save them. I must be gtting old- I sound like Lord TBT. No offense! Oh yeah- Update, User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's LegacyEmerlis Ligamenta 06:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) blink blink it is? Ah, well. Whatever. We can;t let something atupid as Clons get in our way. Update. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Of course! He's me favorite character exepct of tiria and leatho! Hahaha! Emerlis Ligamenta 06:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wahahaha! *sniff sniff* Wahahaha! Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. Wahaha! So sad. Wahaha! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) VBut if Tiria was thrown in the slave compound, don't you think that they would have disarmed her and stripped her of her breastplate? And ever famisheed, I guess, = hare. What doees teh rest mean/? An didn;t Harrinda injure Kolun? Another note- We'll probably have to say that Redblade plotted to destroy Harrinda so sh eogt rid of him or Kolun or Tiria or Leatho got him- otherwisee she wouldn;t bother with Tanya and just have another kid. Also, they;ree trapped in the deeeplough without outside help- perhaps there's a sea tunnel out or something, But they don;t find it until later. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, first, I thought you said that the otters th9ought Tiria, Leath and Koln was dead. Second, Chec Emerlis' talk page. Third, what happened to Redblade? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Mauran, Never mind. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Good, hehe. Can I add a character? A blind ottermiad from Riftgard, recently captured, which is how they get iinvoled when she and Jonte escape. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:55, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think that the otters should think Kolun, Tiria and co are dead. The otter slaves would fish at the sea and skip the slothunog thingy. Emerlis Ligamenta 02:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain :) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 19:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) chapter 6 where that voice tells her to be silent. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain bored yet? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) update again. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain >:) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Umm... Update. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. Almost done! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 04:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) WELL Do you have a scanner? Yeah, Scannings better, but in a well-lit room, taking a picture isn't a bad way to go. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) hmm... I really just sometimes only look at the upload log to see whats new and I only comment on some things, If you would like I could do come criteqing and commenting :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I take it that... you like my name for my talk page? --Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update last time. Except this time it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Corriam Wildlough --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Could you check out my story? It's called 'The Conquest'. I would really like it if you did. And if you do, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot! Wild Doogy Plumm HEY uhh...mind checking out my new fan fic? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Return of The Hares‎. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Picture Yay, another piece of drawing done, here's the link Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ONly if thats what you want ^^ I do really enjoy your artwork and I don't really know why people don't comment on it. anyways, good afternoon :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ok :) But I will say, you should look at some of Cybercatmia's artwork if you want a good example of how to draw things =) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ah, its 1:33 am, so im gonna get off. Good night Mauren :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Paint uploads how do you do it? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 15:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. and yeah, I guess you're right about the arms. I'll do another one of her (once I find the time), and hopefully it'll be better. You're not too bad yourself. You're drawings with Paint are pretty good, probably petter than I could do on it (I'm not too good with that sorta thing). And you're not too bad with your pencil drawings, just need practice. --Mariel of Redwall Talk! 02:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I guess... I've been looking at Sambrook's older pics and my pics. You are right, they do look similar, particular the way we draw the fur. If I continue down the drawing road, later my pictures would lookalot like Sambrook's currently. We just have to see Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Umm, I know I sound like a dork, but I'm not really that expierienced with computers so... how do you save a Paint picture as a jpg? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I figured it out. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) hey I think Bryony was a bit hrsh. Veil didn't seem right to me. I know, I knw- my turn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I just did! I've been on computer restriction AND i've been sick all day, I'm not ven supposed to be up now, it's like 1:00 AM Update veil's legacy. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) my collection Most of the Redwall books I have read were borrowed from a library, but I had a few at home. The list of my books is now outdated because several people were feeling generous during the winter holidays and I have not logged in to much since that time to update it. I'll try to update the list as soon as I can and I will henceforth be much more grateful for what I am lucky enough to have. That's all. I wish you a good day Mauran Axestripe. Sincerely, Balfour, the Wiley 12:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Balfour, the Wiley Wait I thought Jonte and Marina escapee and Harrinda sets Muskfur to folllow them. ????????? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Books again...matey. I can't stand reading Redwall the actual text version since I read the graphic but now that another person in my class reads them I can't read them 'cause he reads like a cat hunts!! --Bluestar'sSecondDeputyCould you point me to The Redwall Abbey and the kitty Clans?!Seriously I'm lost in between the series...Redwall or Warriors?? Hey Veil's Legacy is on my Watchlist- I'll know if you change it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) HEY! an you tell me for updates on Veil's Legacy? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 07:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I thought that after Jonte and Marina escape, Muskfur goes after them under orders from harrinda They run to Riftgard, then to Redwall IN the mean time , Voran runs away. Wasn't this what we had? I am confuesd, Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 07:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC) re thnx! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) hey i'm gonna re write Corriam wildlough. so can i still use your song and letter? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) thanks and yes. it's the wildlough one right? it's really good! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 22:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) My Poem! Hello,Mauran! If You Want,You Can Use My Poem,Fiona The Traveler: :::Fiona,Fiona,That's My Name :::Traveling,Traveling,Is My Game! :::If I Get Bored,Hey Guess What? :::I Travel Around The World Again! :::Redwall,Redwall,Is My Home :::Family and Friends Is All I've Known :::Abbess Serena Is My Kin :::She Being Special All Over Again! :::Fiona,Fiona,That's My Name :::Traveling,Traveling,Is My Game! :::If I Get Bored,Hey Guess What? :::I Travel Around The World Again! -- 21:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Hey matey. Seems like its just you and me on the wiki right now. What time is it for you? For me it's 10:42p.m. I'm gonna get off soon. I'm suposed to be in bed.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Where do you live? There's like a 6 hour difference in the time. I live in Utah.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know that later on in my story it'll explain stuff. How Martin died for instance.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 06:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks For The Picture!--11:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler I Love It! I love the picture any way!!--11:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Re: ???????? Mauran, I know you'd worked hard on this, but things are not adding up. First, If Banjon knew Tiria was in danger/dead he' go to Green Isle. Second, We had Banya losing her memory. Third, I am 100% certain I put some plot lines on your talk page that you agreed with. (You archived it) I am not angry, just confused. ???? Emerlis Ligamenta Why not chat? 05:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I did too update! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) hey I found original message on your archive, maybe this'll help us both get un-confused. I wrote: I had this thought festeruing in my evil brain. A prequel/companion to OutcastOR. Like, after she's Abbess, Bryony finds Veil's journal. And y'know, t\noone's born evil, so he was eventually brought abput to evil by the way the Redwallers terte him (mentally, not physically.) Then, we start on the real story- A weasel queen whose husband is dead is about to have her baby, but it's a stillborn. Now since she made a big deal about t5he baby, telling the slaves that it's dead would be a sign of weakness, so she has a trusted colleague set the slave compound on fire, and in the ensuing confusion, steals a newborn otterbabe. Y'see, otters and weasels are part of the same family in the animal kingdom, and they look very similar. QED, she raises the otter as her son or daughter, don't matter which. Back at redwall, they take in a baby weasel. 13 seasons later, the adopted weasel at redwall seems to follow veil's footsteps.but veil kepps ckoming to him in dreams and tells him not to make the same mistakes that he did. then a few slaves escap from the compound and set for the mianland in search of help-, and the otter/weasel follows. Suppose she or he could be very curel to guards and the like, but is never ever cruel tothe slaves and she doesn't knowwhy. I know, I was stupid than/. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Do you need me to fix the typos? BTW, I know this is off topic, but I'm gald I know you. It seems like the people on the wiki are the only non-family who understands me. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well, when I talk to you guys, you understand me. You don't look at me wierdly or ignore me. You are also the only people I've been in contact with who reads Redwall(except my mom and sister, who just think its OK). And Dad- heck, he hates reading. I feel like I belong here, which Is why I usually stay up secretly til 4:00 AM. (Don't tell Daddy)Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just thought of you as a friend. I am 14. Just turned so in feb. (dad wants me to conceal my B-day) Though I know my Dad loves me, An' I love him. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Why? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ? whats Smarty Pants? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK are we going to go back or leave it how it is? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:44, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK Goes to update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yep! :Macromedia Flash is an animation program... its pretty fun! ::currently I am using photoshop elements 6. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Pic Yes, you can ma'am. Dark blue ma'am. Ponytail please ma'am.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 15:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) These eyes pic? Hey, can I use your pic 'these eyes for sambrook' in the new Fan Poems2? Also, If you want any of your work (I see you have many poems!) on the page, just tell me, and I will put it up. thanks! --MERLOCK 18:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I was wondering How do you make family trees? i only want to know.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:17, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Lady Axestripe, We'll be sure to use that and if We use family trees in our stories (if We ever finish them that is) we'll give you the credit for them!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) hi there I saw ur comment on somones page and it said this Isdi hoff ulerdn entcebe pla yin Gga Mesw idya now you said it was a mix between german and wesish I have studyed both (I am studying german presest ) and to do this you must have moxed up the words I used a tranlater and it detct some dutch so have come to the concudetion that dutch has come from welish and german what do you think it came up in a sentice which I wont time it was just mixed up words like hoff mends courteous lol--Dannflow Talk! 07:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Alright! Alright Mauran! We won't call ye that until you really are!Why were ye talkin' like a mole?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Mole talk: LOL!!!! We just thought it strange.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Because The storys We read are really awesome and the writers don't update for a while if they're already finished--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Uhh, brown hair, brown eyes, tall? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 20:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ready! I will be able to do your request, but expect the pic by next week at the latest. Very busy at the moment, tis the last week of school doncha know. --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 12:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I'M BACK!!!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to get back to you! I've been really busy and our computer has been messed up so I couldn't see the pic. It looks fine! Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 15:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Here we go! I finally have Mauran! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 18:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Cool user name, cool fan-fic, cool personality. I like you, Mauran Axestripe! Oh, and can you message me with updates? I LOVE Veil's Legacy! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yore welcome, et be moi plesure ^^ --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 14:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) K Yah, I signed. Could ye read my 5 fan-fics (all on my blogs), they are- Hollyfire's Tale, Nightmoon, Fires of the Sea, the Shieldmaiden (yes, Shieldmaiden like this 'un!), and Euthudia Vergu the Otter. Thanks, and please sign my user page (the section labeled =!)! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Now I remember that is an otter tribe name! *Slaps self in face several times, repeat* sorry I'm going to replace that with something else. Sorry, my bad!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) FINALLY! XD THANK GOODNESS I found someone who does know! I've been stuck on the first chapter of my fanfic for almost half-an-hour, going everywhere online for the mole dialect! If you could give me the regular vocab, and then the mole vocab for that, I'd greatly appreciate it! Andrew the Dark Andrew_the_Dark I think i'm going to take a break from The True Tale of Rukky Garge and write a short fan fic. What do you think?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE THERE HAS BEEN A HUGE UPDATE ON The True Tale of Rukky Garge!!!!-Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : :p.s. Hope you enjoy!!! Yeah That's fine. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) So.. I won't be on here for a few days because I will be going on a ten day cruise!!! I am writting this from a hotel in florida! So when I come back make sure to update me if I missed anything! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) IM glad you think so :) I should have the colored version up soon along with Frens picture :D Best wishes, Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow, he must be melting :)) The temperatures are FREAKISH at this time of year (actually they're terribly hot all year round, it's worse in the summer) Oh, yeah and it's spelled "Philippines" --Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 14:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can draw that but I'm going on vacation for a week and I won't be back until Monday. --Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 15:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I have a VERY BAD computer virus. I'm on a library computer, so sorry I've been unable to update. Also, I had to take an SAT test, as a note. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:32, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here we go Sorry for the lateness, I hope you like it! ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 13:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for the drawing! I'm flattered:> ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 11:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ooooh! me likey! thankee! Oh, and would ye mind readin' User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle an' tellin' me wot ye think? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) well, everytime i do a drawing, it looks ok in the beginning. after i finish, it look worse. then, when i upload it, it looks horrible! i don't know why, but that keeps happening! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) oh, an' when are ye gonna update that veil's legacy story that you're co writing with shieldmaiden? i've been waiting for like...like forever! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE: CB Yeah, I love the site! Lord Thunderstripe is the badger lord from my fan fic btw. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 15:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hi I really wanted to know if I could take your martin song of whatever it is and sing it and maybe put it one this wiki?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) About CB I keep seeing references about a game and a server. What is Club Badger besides the forum place?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Just made my own account yesterday, my username is avenwarrior. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 9:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You know, One of the worlds biggest online games is entirely forum based. It's possible to set up huge games on those (Once more people join the forums.)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'm on there presently.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for what, mate? You weren't rude, you were expressing yore feelings! That's called givin' feedback, mate, and there isn't a thing rude OR wrong about it! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 15:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) heeheehee. Since you did a picture of me, I thought I would repay you by doin' a pic of you! Heeheehee! hope you like it! ;) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) HHHMMMFFFFF!!!!! LOL YOURSELF! (jk wanted to say something sooooo yea.)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) heeheehee. thanks *blush* sorry about the ax. i've never really done an ax before...i think...--ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yup! Definitely, thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) BTW you should add Pinedance on your poll on fav artists. She's pretty good! The pic of me on my user page was done by her. Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name is Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Please read,rate,and comment on my fan fic Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.It was nice meeting you!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again What's up?Can you give me ideas for a new fan fic,please?I need ideas badly.Please comment on my essay,Simmilarities Between Cregga and Asheye,and on my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Polls The only one who has modified your user page is you... -- LordTBT Talk! 07:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) polls I can't see your poll anymore either! What's going on?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I looked through the page history, it looks like the problem has been there since the polls were created.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hoi hit a block on VL> Got any? Emerlis Ligamenta Why not chat? 03:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Freehand artists were never meant to teach Uhm, let's see...this is so awkward as I have never taught anyone this sorta thing before...uh, see....where do I start? Ummmmm.... Er, okay. Here's a guide, my version, basically what I do. My style is different from others...this is gonna be rough...here goes... 1. Think of a pose beforehand. This is essential because when you work out the pose while going along it usually winds up a disaster (trust me, I learned this the hard way). 2. Open a new window on Paint. (I bet you figured that out beforehand. Okay, moving on!) 3. Adjust the canvas to the desired size. Do this by grabbing one of the corners/sides and pulling. 4. Now, click on the Pencil tool or the Brush tool, and pick a desired outline color. I usually use black, but any considerably dark tone will do. 5. There are a bunch of things you can do in this step. If you have a VERRRRYYYY sturdy, non-wobbly hand, you can slowly trace the outline of the drawing. If all else fails, use the next step. 6. "ARRGGHH!!! The lines are all going out of place!" What to do if something like this happens? You can always refer to the line tools. The straight line is great for tracing rough outlines of a picture; even though you won't want them to be all pointy-edged in the end. Also, there's the curvy line tool, which you can use to define the bending, pointing edges of your drawing. Once stretched, you can grab one part of the line and pull--and it bends! You can bend it many different ways as you like, and when one line is done you can connect the other, and another, and so on. You can continue this until you have a decent outline. Note: Before moving on to Pencil and Brush, I used the line technique frequently. This may sharpen your skills with the program, so you'll be able to use those tools in the future! Whee! 7. Now, if you have your outline and are happy with it, it's time to color. Click on the flood-fill bucket icon and select a color. If the given colors do not appeal to you, go to Colors-->Edit colors, or double-click on the color you wish to change. Both methods end up the same anyway. A small window will pop up, with lots of different colors to choose from. Go to "Define custom colors" and the window will widen, and there will be a sort of color palette with a vertical bar at the end, with a little triangle pointing to the shade you clicked. Now, grab the triangle and slowly pull it up or down, depending if you want a lighter or darker shade. If you find the shade you are looking for, click "Add to Custom Colors", then OK to close the little window and to fill. Just click on the area you want colored, then POOF! It's done! IMPORTANT:'Be sure to color in ''everything before you start shading. If you color then shade, then color again, it will be hard to find the shade you originally started with. Again, this is something I learned the hard way. I don't want you falling victim to this either. 8. Now to shade. Before you do this, you need to work out the light source in your drawing. This will make it easier to work out where the shadows and highlights are. Click on the Pencil tool, then double-click on the color you used. Just like step 7, a new window will open up and yadda yadda yadda. This time, grab the triangle and pull it down until it is slightly darker than the original color, not too dark. Now, trace an outline of a shadow on the edge of the color, opposite to the light. Make sure that there are no breaks in the line, and that both ends stop at the edge of the lineart. Click on the flood-fill bucket and fill the shadow. Voila, you have just shaded! Continue shading for how much room you have in your drawing. Do the same for highlights, just pull the triangle slightly up in the Edit Colors window until you have a slightly lighter shade. And this time, make the highlights in the direction of the light source in your drawing. Ta-da! You are finished. Whew, that was a looooong tutorial. I hope it will help you, because this is my first time to teach something like this. If it doesn't help you, then...do what you like with me, I'm finished :) Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 07:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just practice, practice, practice. That's how I learned, I just practiced. Oh, yeah, and look at the title of the tutorial. Nuff said. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 07:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, maybe a storm comes and the boat breaks? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Mauran! It's wonderful! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Wow. We BOTH did a sequel to Taggerung. Let's keep up with both of ours and compare them when they're finished! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 11:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) oh. Happy belated! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am Sure thing. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 09:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Belated happy birthday! Siggy test --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'''Mauran Axestripe]] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Wot about this?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I'll read Sawlanee' Quwst when I finish Tagg Quest, it only has 1 or 2 chaps to go. I want to finish it tonight. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah That is pretty cool. I don't think I'll ever stop coming here, since you guys are some of the few friends I have. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Mauran Axestripe Do you mind me using your character in my story? She is going to be a hero in them!! I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? Hey Mauran! Ok I called you MAURAN this time, not Lady Axestripe!!! Anyway could you read my stories please? Here are the links to them, A Pikehawk's Tale, The Hour of Twilight, The Vermin's Gambit part I, The Mistwarrior of Redwall, if ye read them,(ye don't have to if ye don't want to) please rate and comment, thanks, your loyal ally Thel' Vomadore [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] Who knows who voted me as their fave writer? If you tell me... I'll be able to thank you![[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) yeah, Idon;t ave an email, but I use mom's account. I haven;t enabked it yet, I will try to today or tomorrow Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC). Sorry, I was kicked off. Sorry. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Your email would go to teh suspect folder, so you'd have to say something like "From Mauran" in the subject line. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) it's for people we don't know who send us email Sorry this took so long to reply, was inteerupted Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sent a email Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. COuld you vote on the polls on me page? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) thank you!Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Siggysiggy testtest So, how does this look? (I'm asking meself, but you can voice your opinions.)--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) thanks! i definitely like this one better! Arrowtail Talk to me! 12:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Trees Well it looked okay in my preview, but I guess not. I think it's something in your custom userbox code, which I don't have time to look at. Once you fix that, you should be good. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK so my turn? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) WOW!!! Someone besides me who has/knows about Halo!!! (I bet there are more, but I only know about me and you now) I only have Halo 3, I've played Halo 2, and I am yet too play Halo 1, the Halo Wars looks awesome, but I won't get it for the Xbox 360, (I don't like that kind of game for consoles, only computers), I want to get the other Halos, (I've beaten the third one four times, I'm tired of it) I also heard there is a new Halo game coming/is out called Halo3:Recon, and that there is a Halo movie(But I'm not to sure about it) Woah! Sorry for all that Halo thingy talking, uhhh, oh ya! Could you read, rate, and comment, my four stories please? here are the links, The Vermin's gambit part I, The Mistwarrior of Redwall, The Hour of Twilight, and, A Pikehawk's Tale ye don't have to if ye don't want to--Thel 'Vomad I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! ooooohh! thankee thankee thankee!! Me likey!!! --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 16:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I still log in. Frentiza Kozdru Can you show me how to fly? 14:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Mauran, I want on create an account on yer website, but I don't have a email address, and I don't have the OK from My Mother, so I can take care of the okay from Mother, but how do I make one without an email?--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank I am now the Arbiter! AWESOME!!!! thanks for my picture!!!!!!! ^-^ ya know somthing? you have the look of a realy great artist!!!! go on youtube and search for the redwall tv series. then whenever they get in a posistion you like, pause it. and re draw it so it looks like the character u just paused. (its what i did) --Ferretmaiden 12:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Rela the Outcast Instead of Tayna the Outcast, I changed it to Rela the Outcast. Is that better? Can ya also read the prologue? [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 15:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank ya Mauran!!! [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|Kaylan Sozker]] 14:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mauran!! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 14:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha I was looking at it right as you left me that message! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, I wanna join your site, but I don't have email:( Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I joined you long partol thing. One of my 2 people is a Squirrel, is that ok?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 03:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'll be a mariner. Deanna the Otter Daughter of a Taggerung 01:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Your pics I was your age when I started drawing with Paint, so don't worry; you still have a lot of room for improvement :) iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Woah!! I had seen your pic of a Long Patrol Maid. That's weird!! It looks just like me...weird!! But cool. I have a scanner, so I'll devinetly take your advice in. The thing is I have Photoshop, but I don't have a tablet so it takes forever to do it with the mouse... errg! --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 14:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) watch You can just put sepweed on whenever ya like...--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 05:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You said I need one person on watch or you will put it on when you wana. You can put Sepweed on whenever ya wana....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 05:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks, mate!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Mauran, could you read my new story Klairzyn of Kotir, please?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Trade Sure! I need to finish the color/shade/highlights for my other one, but I will start that when its done. I'll post on here when I'll be ready and with the details! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 03:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! I think if I get some free time, I'll start writing. Been a bit busy lately, but I should get some time. ''"Sah, I tell ye I did not do it!" He stomped down. "I don't believe you, Kailee. You are hereby banished from the mountain! I don't wish to see ye by dawn of the next morn'! Dismissed!" '' GASP!!!! But what would be worthy of being kicked out of the bally mountain? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 03:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thank ya Lady Mauran Axestripe! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy''']] 12:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yep, it was, thank you!--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight?